


Nice smell

by JustFansHP



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin loves Jillian's smell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice smell

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm addicted to GB and Holtzbert. That's why I wrote a second OS and I also have at least 2 more coming (already wrote. Idk when and if I'll post them tho)  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading it and tell me if you'd like more stories aboug them. I can also write about other ships, feel free to reach me here or on my twitter @ JustFansHP to submit suggestions.

One more ectoplasic vomit on her. Erin was so mad. Why did ghosts always attacking HER? Back at the firehouse, she took a long shower and put the only clothes she had: A Tshirt and a pair of sweatpants. She ended up working with Holtzmann in her lab. She was the only one allowed to work with the mechanic, others were "not sending a good enough vibe". She was doing some researches when she started shivering.

"Sorry Gilbert! I need to blow some cold air to fresh up this motor. Feel free to take my other sweater on the chair."

Erin was too cold to ask any questions. She took the sweater, put it on and... It smelled like Holtzmann and she was loving it. It wasn't the first time Erin was wearing Holtzmann's MIT sweater. She secretly loved it. It was so comfy.

"Looks good on you, Gilbert" Jillian winked at her and it made her blush.  
"Thanks Holtz."

They continued their work in silence. Erin appreciated the smell of the sweater from time to time, thinking that Holtzmann wasn't noticing.  
A little time later, the mechanic disapeared behind the wall of machines and the former teacher didn't notice her getting out behind her back. Seeing that Erin was focused on reading a some papers, Jillian decided to scare her. With a "boo", Erin jumped.

"God Holtz! Seriously?"

Holtzmann was laughing hard. But when she saw Erin's mad face, she stopped.

"You ok?"  
"Yeah, you just scared me and my pen did a hole in my paper, I have to print it again."  
"Should I make it up to you?"

Holtzmann winked again and got closer.

"What's on your mind, Holtz?"

The mechanic didn't answer. Instead she just kissed her softly.  
When she broke the kiss, she simply said

"Better?"  
"Much"

Erin kissed her back. It was tender and they appreciated it a lot.  
They broke the kiss at the same time before going back to work, a huge smile that didn't leave their faces even when they went out to eat dinner with Abby and Patty. Both understood what happened and Abby gave some money to Patty, making Holtzmann laugh when she understood that they made a bet.  
It was a very nice day and the ghostbusters were happy to be working together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and see you soon


End file.
